<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wet n' wild by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853692">wet n' wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna'>josiebelladonna</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell'>nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon'>xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joeyrotica [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anthrax (US Band), Bandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Teasing, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, slightly nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Continuing the saga of Hannah and Joey, two old friends who met in elementary school, grew up together until middle school, and then reunited in New York City and deepened their relationship to a romantic level while striving to keep it a secret from their parents, and ultimately, the press.<br/>This time finding themselves in a hot, lake effect rainstorm.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joeyrotica [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wet n' wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For honeysympathy over on Wattpad 💜<br/>I began writing this right as the rain came in, which was... weird but amazing nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p><i>"You know just what to say,<br/>shit, that scares me, I should just walk away.<br/>But I can't move my feet,<br/>the more that I know you, the more I want to.<br/>Something inside me's changed,<br/>I was so much younger yesterday."</i><br/>-"Starving", Hailee Steinfeld</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>August, 1985</em>.</p><p>"I think it might rain, Hannah, babe," Joey told me in a low voice. We lay in my bed in nothing more than our underwear and a bed sheet around us.</p><p>We had been back in New York for a couple of months, but I had been alone here in Rochester since our return from California. The good part was that I at least had the tending to my art gallery during this time. Joey had been up to his eyeballs in recording his voice for Anthrax's new album and helping out with the production down in Ithaca. Upon his return to my place in Rochester just the night before, he told me I would be among one of the first people to hear it.</p><p>He spent the night in my bed, right there next to me after we had dinner together and a round of an Italian chandelier: when I woke up this morning, even though it was pretty warm and humid, I had my arms around his slim waist and my hands pressed upon his bare chest. He had his hand rested upon the soft fabric of my panties on my ass.</p><p>Over the past couple of months, I have had my worries in how other men have looked at me in his absence. Maybe it was my full figure, my dark hair in conjunction with my milky white skin, or the fact I worked as an artist, but I had gotten the seductive eye from a few male patrons passing through the gallery. I always knew what was the deal, and thus I never bought into it. Indeed, in a couple of instances, I thought about the time the two of us traveled to the Hamptons with Frankie and Francine, and we had to cut it short in order to escape the tabloids. Their questions eluded an interest in my art or anything else: the way they looked at my chest and my hips, and the way they wanted to come close to me told me everything I needed to know that the art was out of the question.</p><p>I figured Joey had his insecurity, too: the sexy, sensual, long haired, exotic looking, svelte, but unconventionally attractive front man of a hard rocking band and hence, a lack of choice about girls who could walk side by side with him. But I felt rest assured that our relationship stayed safe from the outside world. He and I had known each other for years: there was no way I could leave him for another man. There was no way I could forfeit running my fingers through the plush, flyaway jet black curls rising up from the crown of his head, or pressing my lips onto his dark ones or his slim neck. There was no way I could stop running my hand over his gorgeous slender waist, and down underneath the band of his hockey shorts to his crotch.</p><p>My best friend. My boyfriend.</p><p>We lay there in my bed with the window open to feel the warm, moist breeze from the heart of the dog days of summer upon our faces. Joey lay closest to the window so he could roll onto his back and peer out to the sky. I followed his gaze to find gray rain clouds collecting overhead.</p><p>I could feel the humidity of nearby Lake Ontario sinking over us. I examined the sun kissed skin on his neck and his face, and the healthy sheen forming from the dampness.</p><p>"I hope it does rain, baby boy," I told him as he rolled his head over the pillow for a look at me. A rather long, tightly curled ringlet of black hair lay across his forehead; another one rested upon the interior of his neck and his fine collar bones. His brown eyes were soft and earthy, as emotive and simultaneously gentle as from our elementary days, the days we spent together in the quiet place. Our bed we shared together had become our new quiet place.</p><p>"Make it rain," he whispered to me; he left his dark lips parted a bit to give me an aroused sigh. Or maybe it was from the heat and humidity.</p><p>I held onto the side of his face for a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>"I should tell you," he whispered, gazing into my eyes; that wet looking sheen spread even more over his skin, "every time you kiss me, the weaker I feel."</p><p>"I make you weak?" I asked him in a gentle voice; I could feel waves of heat moving over my head. Even though we had a single bed sheet covering us, I felt warm: the humidity wasn't helping matters for either of us, either. The fledgling sparks began flaring in between the two of us again.</p><p>"Weak at the knees... I'm getting... I'm getting..." His chest began heaving.</p><p>That definitive earthy smell of rain filled my nose. It pattered on the roof and on the gutter outside of the window.</p><p>I peered up at the window and the streaks of rain on the other side of the glass and the screen.</p><p>"Make it rain," I whispered, dropping my gaze to his face.</p><p>"Make it—rain," he groaned as the rain picked up in pace; a damp sensation emerged in between my legs. I ran my hand down his toned chest and his svelte tummy. I held onto the band of his shorts and tugged down on it.</p><p>"Are you wet?" he asked me in a husky voice.</p><p>I pushed myself onto my elbow so I hung over his face; I showed him my tongue.</p><p>"You tell me."</p><p>The rain pattered even harder on the roof and the gutter: this must have been a Nor'easter while using courtesy from the lake waters. The heat stayed within place, but the incoming sweat on the top of my head stopped and sent a chill down my spine. We were safe from the downpour here in the new quiet place.</p><p>"There's a dickload of rain falling right now," he remarked, breathing hard.</p><p>"I love how you just said 'dickload'," I giggled at him.</p><p>"You've got your hand near mine."</p><p>"You want a little foreplay, baby?"</p><p>"As long as you want it, beautiful creature—" He pinched his eyes shut as I beat him to the punchline. I held onto his shaft with one hand and began stroking with the pads of my thumb and my index finger.</p><p>"Remember when we were in California and we did it on the beach?" I asked him.</p><p>"How could I—how could I forget?" He rolled his head to the other side to show me his neck. I gave him a kiss there, and followed it up with a gentle nibble from my two front teeth.</p><p>"Oh, god—oh, god—" he groaned out. "—god, that—that—mmm—"</p><p>I could feel his fingers running up my sides, underneath my white camisole and towards my chest. I lifted up, and in turn let go of him. I gazed into his face, surrounded by his black curls which fanned out over the pillow. Droplets of rain reflected off from the window sill: I could feel it a bit on my face and my neck.</p><p>I wagged my finger at him.</p><p>"Bad boy," I told him, feeling myself growing even more damp, "don't even think about it."</p><p>"Think about what?"</p><p>"Running your hands up my sides and towards my tits."</p><p>"You've got sexy tits. Big—fucking—sexy tits." I could feel the rain splattering onto my camisole. I leaned in closer to his face and the tip of his Roman nose.</p><p>"You're a bad, bad boy," I whispered into his parted lips. "I like how bad you are, baby."</p><p>"That's why I snuck into the gallery and found that tape recorder," he said on a wave of a heavy breath. Small droplets kept falling onto the back of my head and my left arm.</p><p>Suddenly I had an idea.</p><p>I ran my tongue along my bottom lip. I climbed off of him and rested my feet onto the floor. I jogged out of the room and into the hall towards the front door.</p><p>"Where you goin'," he called after me over the roar of the rain. But I ducked onto the porch with my camisole still on. I let the rain water fall over me to make the fabric stick to my skin and ultimately, to make my nipples stick out. My hair soaked almost within seconds.</p><p>I turned around to find Joey standing there in the doorway with his hair standing every which way on the top of his head.</p><p>"Come out here," I coaxed him. "Come out here, you naughty boy and get wet for me."</p><p>He smirked at me as he stepped out right next to me; the water washed over his head and his bare body.</p><p>"Kiss me," he beckoned me. "Kiss me—I'm begging you, Hannah, babe. I'm dyin' here!"</p><p>I lunged for him, and put my arms around his waist, and pressed my lips onto his as the rain poured all around us. I pushed my tongue into his mouth; I could feel his hand on the back of my thigh: his fingers crept onto the hem of my panties. I let him move his fingers underneath the fabric to give me a stroking, right there on my clit, and as the rain was falling all around us and drenching us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>